Chance Meeting
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: The Winchester go to a little town of Towner to try and stop a bunch of Demons from reopening the gates of hell. But their lives are changed when they interview Teresa, the missing man's sister. It also seems like the young women has caught Sam's eye.


Chance Meeting

Jasmine shivers as the wind starts to pick up. Her boyfriend, Derek, shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He let out a laugh, "I warned you it would he cold out."

She reached up with her left hand to pull the jacket closer to herself, and she tangled her right hand into his left, "But now I get to smell like you."

Derek smiled as the couple continued to walk down 17th Ave towards their apartment. It was a cold fall night in Towner, North Dakota. The couple was walking home after a romantic evening together. Because of the time of night, the streets were mostly empty except the odd car here and there. Just as they were arriving to their place, a man ran by almost knocking Jasmine to the ground. Derek made sure she was okay before turning to the man that had ran passed them, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the man's eyes were black. And not just his pupils were black but the whole eye ball was black. Derek started to back up when he heard a scream then a snap come from where he had left Jasmine. He spun to see her lying on the ground unconscious. Another man was standing over her, his eyes just as black as other man's.

"Jasmine! What did you do to her?" Derek demanded.

The smile that came from the man standing over her make Derek step back, "She's dead."

As the words hit Derek's ears, he could feel his heart break. As tears started to form in his eyes, he took a few steps towards the man who had killed his girl. But before he could, an arm reached around his neck, pulling him into a head lock. "Not so fast lover boy or you will be joining her." A voice whispered in his ear.

But Derek didn't care, all he cared about was that the women he had planned on asking to marry him, was now lying on the ground, dead. He started to struggle only making the arm that was around his neck start to tighten. Derek could feel his air ways start to close as the arm tightened. A laugh came from behind as he started to see's spots.

"George, stop it! We are supposed to keep this one alive." The man, who was still standing in front of him said with a sigh.

George loosened his grip on Derek but he kept his arm around his neck, but at least he could he could breathe again, "Why can't I kill him? He seems to want to join his girlfriend."

The tall dark-haired man stepped over Jasmine's body, "Because two murders won't attract the vessels here. But a dead girl with a mark cut into her chest and her lover boy missing on the night of the new moon will." He turned around and lent down next to the body.

Rage filled Derek as the man took a knife out of his pocket, "You stay away from her you black eyed freak!" The grip around his neck tightened again and a hand reached up to cover his mouth. All Derek could do was watch in horror as the man ripped open Jasmine's shirt and started to cut something into her stomach. He just prayed that someone would make them pay for what they had done to Jasmine.

Sam couldn't believe he had been banished to the Impala again while his older brother, Dean, was fooling around with some girl they had met earlier at a bar. Dean had tried to set him up with the girl's best friend but he had said no as he usually did whenever his brother tried setting him up with someone. "Come on Sammy. You need to have some fun once and a while. And proper fun! No more monsters!" Sam shook his head at the memory. Last year Sam had been sleeping with a Demon named Ruby. He thought that she was going to help stop the beginning of the Apocalypse and she ended up tricking him into starting it.

Sam snapped back to reality as Dean got back into the car. Noticing the big smile on his older brothers face, Sam just shook his head and closed the book he had been reading, "You do remember that the world is ending right?"

Dean turned the keys, causing his baby to roar to life, "Exactly, Sammy. That's why we have to make everyday last." He reached over and snatched Sam's book and waved it at him, "And reading is not how I'm going to let my little brother spend his last days on earth." After tossing it into the back seat, he headed on to the highway.

Sam reached behind him and grabbed the book he had been reading, off the backseat, "For your information, I'm looking into rituals that have to with the new moon and this symbol."

Sam showed his brother a picture that was on his phone. Dean takes a closer look before turning his attention back to the road, "Is that carved into human flesh?" He asks in a disgusted tone.

Sam opened his book to the page he had been reading before Dean had taken it from, "Yep, while you were entertaining yourself, Bobby called and said that a couple of days ago a young women was found dead with it carved into her stomach and her boyfriend hasn't been seen since."

"Did Bobby mention where this happened?" Since there was no one on the highway at this time of night Dean hit the gas pedal.

"Towner, North Dakota. So I told him we would take the case while we figure out how to stop the Apocalypse."

Dean let out a laugh, "So I guess we are heading to the town of Towner." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam raising his eyebrow at his joke. "How's Bobby doing anyway?" Dean asked in concern for the man he thought of as his father. It had been a couple of weeks since Bobby's accident. Bobby ended up getting possessed by a Demon so that they could get the whereabouts of the Archangel, Michael's, sword. And to give the boy's time to exercise the Demon, Bobby stabbed himself in the stomach. And the Doctors say that it could be a while till he walks again.

"He says he's fine but I could tell by the tone of his voice he isn't." Sam says with a sigh. All of a sudden he stops flipping and raised it to his face, "Damn it!"

Dean pulls into the parking lot of the motel that they had been staying at for the past week, "What? Did you find something?"

"Dean we need to get our stuffed and go!" Sam jumps out of the car and runs to their room.

Dean raised his eyebrows in the direction and slowly follows after his brother when he reached the room that they had been staying in for the past two weeks. Dean just stood at the door and watched his younger brother ran around as if he was a chicken with his head cut off. "Sammy, what's going on? Why do we have to leave right way?"

Sam continued to throw stuff in bags, "I think I know what ritual that is trying to be preformed.

Dean waited for his frantic brother to continue but when he didn't he shook his head, "And what would that be?"

Sam grabbed their dad's journal off the table and tossed it at his brother, "Look on page 230."

Dean caught the journal and flipped through it till he found the page Sam had mentioned. I t took him a few minutes to read the passage and when he finished he almost dropped the journal. "Is this what I think it is?"

For the first time since Sam had entered the room, he stopped and looked at his older brother, "Yes it is. Some sick bastard is trying to reopen the gates of hell!"

All Dean could do was stare at his brother, "Why would anyone want to open the gates of hell all over again. Don't they remember how the world was when we opened them the first time?"

Two years ago Sam and Dean had been searching for a Demon named Azazel, who had killed their Mother, Father and Sam's old girlfriend Jessica. What they didn't realize was that Azazel's real plan was to find a child that had enough power to open the gates of hell and release all the horrors that Samuel Colt spend most of his life sealing away. And now some freaks in Towner, North Dakota was trying to reopen it.

So the brothers packed in record time and hit the road. Other than taking bathroom breaks ever so often, the brothers drove all night till they arrived at one of Towner's crappy motels. They decided to get a couple of hours of sleep and in the morning they would get into their feds suits and try to stop whatever it was that was trying to throw open the gates of hell.

"Are you Teresa Brown?" Sam asked the young women who had answered the door.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Teresa asked as she stood up against the door frame.

Sam noticed that for someone who had just lost her brother, she was well put together. She was tall, with light brown hair pulled up in a tight pony and very blue eyes that Sam found really hard to look away from.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Kroeger and this is my partner Agent Adair." He heard Dean say beside him. "And we just wanted to ask you a few questions about your brother's disappearance."

Sam shook his head and raised his fake FBI badge. Teresa took a quick glance at the badges before moving to the side so the brothers could enter her house.

She leads them to her small living room that was just off the front hallway, "Can I get you guys some coffee? I just brewed a fresh batch." She asks as the fake FBI Agents took their seats on the couch.

Sam flashed her a smile, "We would love some. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Teresa smiles as she heads to the kitchen.

Sam watches her leave until he felt Dean elbow him in the side, "Ouch what as that for?" Sam hissed at his older brother.

"Just trying to bring you down for Cloud Nine there Sammy," Dean smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a hushed voice so that Teresa couldn't hear them.

"You were totally checking her out as she left the room. And I'm pretty sure if she hadn't let us in when she did; you would have started to drool all over her door mat."

All Sam could do was throw his brother one of his famous bitch faces, because Teresa had just re-entered the room. She put the tray she had been carrying down on the coffee table before taking a seat in the chair opposite to the brothers. On the tray there were three deep purple mugs with steaming hot coffee as well as a small china bowl with sugar cubes and a matching china jug, which Sam guessed had cream in it. Also on the tray was a plate filled with fresh homemade oatmeal cookies, which he knew Dean could dive into any minute.

"So you wanted to ask me about my brother's disappearance?" Teresa asked as she picked up the mug closets to her.

Sam had to hold in a laugh as Dean reached out, grabbing like three cookies, "Yes. When did you last see your brother?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"The morning before he disappeared, Derek and I were ring shopping because he was going to propose to his girlfriend, later that night." Teresa said as she took a sip form her mug.

"Is this the girlfriend?" Dean asked, through a mouth full of cookies, as she showed he a picture of the dead girl.

Sam could see tears start to form in the young women eyes but he could also see that she was trying not to.

"Yes that's her. Her name was Jasmine Kennish, her and my brother had been going out for almost two years, when . . ." Teresa trailed off.

"It's okay, I know this is hard. But we just have a few more questions. Like would there be any reason why someone would kill Jasmine and then take your brother?" Sam asks softly.

"No, he was a good guy. Everybody loved him. He taught second grade at a local elementary school, he also taught Sunday school. Plus he was an amazing brother." Teresa said as the tears started to fall.

Sam reached over to the table next to the couch and grabbed a couple of tissues before handing them to her, "I can see that he meant a lot to you."

Teresa took the tissue and started to dab her eyes, "Ya, well you would too if your older brother single handily raised you after your parents died."

Sam sat up straight because he did know how that felt, "I can imagine."

They asked a few more questions before they took their leave, but before they left Sam turned to Teresa.

"Here's my card. If you think of anything else just give me a call." He said with a smile.

Teresa took the card and smiled, "Thanks, I will." Then she shut the door.

"Very smooth there Sammy." Dean smirked as they got into the Impala.

"What?" Sam asked as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

"Dude, you are so into her. And I think she likes you too." Dean states as he starts his baby.

"Shut up." Sam sneered as Dean pulled away from the curb.

"No, I mean it Sam. I think you should go for it." Dean smirked as he started towards their motel.

Sam turned and looked out his window, "She's gone through enough."

Teresa watched the black car pull away, and then she leaned up against her front door. She couldn't get over the look of complete understanding she had gotten from the tall FBI Agent when she had mentioned her parents death. Plus his eyes were so green, it took all her power not to melt whenever he looked in her direction. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card he had given her.

"So his name is Sam Adair." She thought dreamily as she headed back to her living room.

"It looks like the Winchesters took the bait." Said a deep male's voice from behind her.

Teresa dropped the card and spun to see a tall blonde man standing by the doorway to her kitchen, "Who are you?" She asks as she tries to back a way, only to be stop by a solid object. Then two arms reach out and grabbed her arms, holding her in place.

The blonde man closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were black, "We are the ones that have your brother." He sneers as he took a step towards her.

Teresa could feel the rage start to build inside her, "So you're the Son of a Bitch who killed Jasmine." She thundered as she started to struggle to break free of her captor.

The black eyed man in front of her reached down and picked up the business card off the floor, "And it looks like the vessel has found a new plaything." He smiles as she steps towards the trapped women.

"Dean let it go!" Sam snapped as they arrived at their motel room.

Dean throw his hands up in defense, "Is it so bad that I want my brother to have a little fun every once and a while?"

Sam tossed his bag on one of the beds and headed over to the fridge. Dean had been bugging him all the way back to the motel room; it was like Sarah all over again. Sam was just about to say something when his phone started to go off.

Dean smiled, "Maybe that's her now."

Sam throw Dean another one of his bitch faces before flipping open his phone, "Hello?"

"Sam?" He heard Teresa's voice come to his ear.

"Teresa?" Sam asked a little too high pitched.

A huge smile came to Dean's face as he tried to hold in a laugh. Sam turned his back on his brother.

"You said for me to call you if I thought of anything else." Teresa stammered slightly.

"Teresa what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern.

"I-I think I know who took my brother." Sam hears her voice stutters into his ear.

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked as he stepped closer to his younger brother but stop when Sam held up his hand.

"Who took him? Teresa what's going on?" Sam slightly yelled into the phone.

"Sam, their eyes . . ." Teresa was cut off.

"Teresa? Teresa?" Sam screams into his phone.

"Hello Sam, I have to say that you have a nice little plaything." A male's voice came to his ear.

"What did you do with her?" Sam snapped.

"Ha ha, well if you want to find out then you will listen up." The voice laughed into the phone.

Sam grabbed a note pad off the night stand and wrote down the address that was giving to him.

Dean waited till his younger brother had hung up his phone before making his way slowly over to him, "Sam? What's going on? What happened to Teresa?"

Sam looked at his brother with slight rage, "It's demons, they have her!"

"For the last time! I don't know any one named Winchester!" Teresa barks at the black eyed man as she struggled against the binds.

"You're cute when you're angry." The demon said as he stroked her face.

"Bite me!" She growls.

"Don't tempt me." The demon sneers. "Now tell me where the Winchesters are!"

"We're right here!" Came a deep male's voice from the door.

Teresa looks over to see the tall Agent standing with his pistol raised, but this time he wasn't in a suit. Behind him was his partner, also with a pistol raised.

The demon walks behind Teresa and places his hands on her shoulders, "Well if it isn't the vessels."

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this." Sam barked taking a step towards them.

"But why, I definitely think I could have some fun with this one." The demon leans down so his voice ghosts over her ear.

What happened next surprised the brothers, the demon let out a yelp as Teresa's elbow made contact with his stomach. As he fell to the ground she jumped up, her ropes falling into a pile on the ground.

"That is never going to happen you ass!" Teresa growls down at the demon. "Now what did you do with my brother!" She places her foot on his neck.

The boys looked at each other, Sam couldn't help but smile a bit until the demon reached up grabbing Teresa's ankle twisting it causing her to collapse to the ground with a scream.

"Teresa!" Sam yells as he takes aim at the demons head.

The demon reaches his arm around her neck and lifts her off the ground. Teresa reached up and tries to pull the arms away from her neck as she started gasping for air.

"You're brother?" He leans forwards and whispers into her ear, "He's dead, and boy did I enjoy watching the light leaves his eyes."

Teresa's face drops as his words hit her ears, and as the tears start to form in her eyes she stops struggling.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Sam yells as he fires his gun nailing the demon square between the eyes.

The demon releases Teresa, who slumps to the ground, but before she hits the ground Sam runs over and catches her. Dean grabs a flask full of holy water and starts after the demon.

"Why do you want to reopen the gates of hell!" Dean yells as he backs the demon up against the wall, throwing holly water in his face.

"Ahh . . . we don't!" The demon recoils in pain from the holy water. "It was all a trap!"

Sam looked up from Teresa, who was now crying softly in to his shoulder, "A trap?"

"Ya we figured the only way to get the vessels here was to pretend to reopen the gates of hell." He sneered at the brothers.

"You evil bastard! You killed my brother because of a trap!" Teresa looks up from Sam's shoulder with this look of pure hatred.

"Not just any trap sweet heart, but a trap for Lucifer's vessel." He raises his eyebrows at her. "You see the man that's holding you, is meant to say yes to him so that we can start the apocalypse!"

"Well we are never going to let that happen." Dean sneers. After throwing more holy water into the demons face Dean starts with the excersism.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he placed Teresa on one of the beds in their motel room.

"I'm will be fine, once I make sure that this Lucifer pays for what those things did to my brother." Teresa snaps as she starts to get up off the bed.

"Whoa are you sure that demon didn't knock some strings lose in that hot head of yours? You do know who Lucifer is, don't you." Dean says with raised eyebrows at the women who he thought was insane.

"Yes I know who he is! But I don't care, he's the reason why my brother is dead!" Teresa yells from the bed. "And I'm coming with you." She starts for the door.

Dean steps in front of her, "The hell you are!"

Teresa walks right up till she was inches from Dean's face, "I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Giving him a look that said that if he did try he would lose his most precious body part.

Sam holds back a laugh as Teresa walks around a frightened Dean and walks out the door.


End file.
